In the Dark of Night
by RoseWing-chan
Summary: When Zelda loses her memory and is thought to be dead, she meets Link, along with a strange boy who claims to know everything about her. But with her memory gone, she's unable to conjure the power needed to defeat Ganondorf, and when he imprisons her, she's left struggling between the fine lines of reality and a past she can't recall.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first Zelda fanfic, so I hope that it's not too bad! Although the story would take place in the Twilight Princess realm, the plot is completely different, and Midna will not make an appearance. Please read/comment, anything would help! But I don't own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess in any way!**

* * *

><p>The streets were dimmed with faint firelight flickering wildly through the air. Two soldiers were stationed in front of each of the three town gates that led outside, positioned to the south, east, and the west. Towards the north side of town, was the magnificent castle of Hyrule, with its beautiful, tall towers that peered over the city. The King of Hyrule resided inside, watching over the land protectively.<p>

I've never met him of course, but I've heard that he is rarely seen anymore. The soldiers can enter the castle, but there are rumors going around that there's something bad going on, though nobody knows quite what it is, and no one would dare speak of it too openly.

There isn't another member of the Royal family alive anymore; all of the others were killed. Except for one, supposedly. There used to be a princess of Hyrule, but she disappeared somehow, never to be seen again. I don't know her name, for the King was so stricken with grief that he forbade anyone to speak of it again, but she's been missing for years, I think somewhere around ten or more. I can't remember the details, but after she went missing, he ordered his knights to go looking for her, but they never found her, and I wondered what the story was behind it all.

A slight breeze hummed through the air, and I pulled the dark brown cloak that I was wearing over my head. My light blonde hair was now shielded, a few strands hanging outside of my hood, curling slightly.

Suddenly, the faint sound of feet against the pavement rang through my ears, and I quickly hid behind a tree, in the small courtyard on the east side of town. The footsteps came closer, and I drew in a hissing breath. When they finally stopped, I peered behind the tree, my palm against the dark earthy trunk.

A smile immediately arose on my lips. It was just a puppy. His back was a mix of brown and black; he had white paws, and was beaming up at me with big brown eyes. He yipped happily upon seeing me, wagging his tail in ecstasy. Stepping away from the tree, I bent down to pet him, my hood slipping off of my head. My hair bounced in small waves, with two thin braids on each side of my head tied back together.

As I reached toward the canine, he turned around and fled, scrambling against the pavement as he ran, his paws making light thudding sounds. Wind whistled through my ears, making my hair blow. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw a shadow flickering across the ground. I turned my head, my dark blue eyes filled with tension. But there was nothing there.

Sighing with relief, I brushed my hair out of my eyes, but then I caught sight of something. Across the back of my right hand was a faint glow, pulsing like my heartbeat that now just sped up. Three triangles were lightly engraved across my skin. The small triangle on the left was shining brightly.

I drew in a breath; what could this mean?

My head began to ache, throbbing, just like the fear that took hold of me. I slid to the ground, leaning against the tree and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Hey," a voice interrupted the silence that had gripped my heart and thrown it around. I immediately looked up, to see a boy with light brown hair, and beautiful blue eyes staring back at me. Instinctively, I slipped my hand behind my back, which was still pulsing in an erratic manner.

"Are you lost?" His voice was clear and melodic, cutting through the silent night, and suddenly, I didn't feel so alone.

"N-No," I stammered. _He's so handsome,_ I couldn't help but think.

He stepped toward me, close enough to see my face, but not uncomfortably so.

"I'm Link." He offered a fingerless-gloved hand, extinguishing the gap between us. I didn't take it, for I was right handed. He retracted it awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair.

"And you are?" The impossible question, and I tended to answer differently each time, but a certain name always drew my attention, clinging to my tongue. So, I tentatively responded,

"Zelda."He smiled.

"Zelda...that's a nice name." I half-smiled back at him, casually looking him over more closely. Moonlight illuminated his figure, and I could clearly see him.

Link looked around fifteen years of age or so, but I wasn't positive. He had a sword and shield strapped to his back, glinting slightly as the moonlight took hold of them. He was wearing what looked like some type of farming clothes: brown colored pants, with a cream colored tunic, and a green sleeve on one arm.

"Are you...a swordsman?" I mused. He chuckled slightly.

"Me? No, not really. I work on a farm." He saw my eyes wonder to his wooden shield, and sheathed sword. "Oh, these? I'm supposed to be delivering them to the Royal Family." As he spoke his last two words, my hand began to throb again, and I grimaced.

"Is something wrong?" He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. I clenched my fist, which was still hidden behind my back.

"Oh, why, n-no! I'm fine!" I insisted, plastering a forced smile to my face.

"Well, I better get going. It was nice meeting you." He grinned warmly, and I stood up, shyly outstretching my hand.

"Link...I hope to see you again sometime." I blushed. He stared at me for a few seconds, before taking it. I gasped when our hands met. It was as if an electric shock had cascaded from my palm and down my body, but I don't think he noticed anything strange.

"I'll see you around then." I nodded, and he turned to go. Once he was out of sight, I examined my hand. The Triforce was still etched into my skin, forming three mini triangles, the one on the left still emitting a soft glow. It pulsed one last time, before blinking out like a star, leaving a faint outline on my hand.

And the question formed in my mind once again: What could this mean?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! This story will make more sense later, I promise! And PLEASE review! I would appreciate any comments!<strong>


	2. The Bar

**Hi! This story will make more sense later, so please just bear with me. hahaha I hope this isn't too bad!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda in any way!**

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the fountain's edge, facing south in central Castle Town, absently watching people as they passed. There were tourists, merchants, florists, bakers, children; you name it, they'd be here. The town was full of people, who all seemed to have their own place in this world. Except for me. I was <em>no one<em>, a mystery. I didn't even know who I really was, or who my family was.

Or why I have the symbol of the gods marked on my skin. That was the weirdest thing of all.

And I hadn't seen Link since that time in the courtyard. That must have been at least four months ago by now. Sure, I didn't know him so well, but he was the only person I've ever actually felt a connection too. The only one who had _tried _to make a connection to _me_, and that hadn't lasted.

I sighed, eyeing the ongoing passerby. But for some reason, the streets that were usually filled with laughter and life were now quiet. Nobody spoke, no children giggled, and there were certainly no dogs wagging their tails.

The air stirred as if something awful were about to happen, some evil premonition of terror. Dark, gloomy clouds obscured the sunlight, making everything seem so eerie, like light would never kiss the ground again. The world at this moment was just pure _silence_. Yet it didn't quite feel peaceful.

The gentle bubbling of water was the only thing I heard. The fountain in Castle Town was really beautiful, with the Triforce insignia and everything. Even the water was pretty; it glowed with a sort of mystical undulation.

As quickly as the thought entered my mind, it left, for the fountain had abruptly stopped flowing, and the water ceased to flow from the spout at the top. Now, Castle Town was _really_ quiet, and I wondered what was going on.

I peered over my shoulder, staring at Hyrule Castle. Though there was a slight breeze, the flags atop of the towers didn't stir, as if they sensed that this wasn't the time for celebration.

I felt something wet pelt my skin, and looked up, raindrops now falling on my face. They were light at first, but in a few minutes, I was nearly soaked. Shaking out my hair, I pulled my cloak over my head, before getting up from the fountain.

I pushed past the other civilians hurrying to get somewhere dry, heading down the southern streets. I ran by many stands of fruit and other food items, before taking a sharp left. I was now at the entrance to Telma's bar.

I swung the door open, and stepped inside, to be greeted by warmth, no rain, and about fifteen pairs of eyes all staring at me in curiosity.

Closing the door behind me, I pulled the hood down from my head, letting my hair loose.

A few men sitting on stools at the bar exchanged looks and grinned. The woman behind the counter, Telma, was very short and broadly built. She was wearing an extremely low cut black jacket, with a yellow shirt underneath, and a black skirt. Her red hair was pulled into a high ponytail, her ears were thin and pointed, and she had red and purple gems under her eyes.

Many people were gathered in the bar, some at a small table towards the back, some at the counter, and others near the fireplace. I took a seat near the entrance of the tavern, and a white Persian cat with a pink bow meowed at me.

"Hey, there." A dark haired man walked up to my table. I stared up at him, blinking a couple of times.

"You're cute. How about I buy you a drink? Or maybe two?" He winked, leaning in closer. My eyes narrowed, then I smiled as sweetly as I could.

"How about you go jump in a pile of garbage? As the saying goes, you are what you eat: _trash_." The last word came out in a hiss, and he frowned. A hand was placed on his shoulder, pulling him away from me.

"You leave that poor girl alone, you hear?" Telma threatened. The man backed off, before exiting the bar.

"You alright, honey?" Her face shone with sincerity.

"Uh-huh. Thanks." I mumbled, staring at the table.

"Do you want anything to—" I jerked my head up, as the door swung open, interrupting her. A pair of brown boots appeared in the doorway.

My eyes scanned the visitor, from his green tunic to the sword that hung from his back.

"Zelda?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, gosh, I hope this story isn't terrible so far! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. A Proposal

**Hi, chapter three of my story has been uploaded! Thanks for everyone who has read/reviewed this so far. But I don't own The Legend of Zelda in any way!**

* * *

><p>Seeing Link coincidentally there, standing only a few feet away from my reddening face, made this dreary day, well, not so dreary. Here he was, after all the times I'd spent thinking about him in the last few months, and now he was actually <em>here<em>.

"Zelda?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow at my gawking face. As soon as he said my—_that_ name, murmurs rang out through the bar, and many troubled looks crossed my path. Telma frowned slightly, but then painted a smile in politeness, casually going over to the bar, and filling up two drinks.

Link sat down across from me. He looked a little older than he did last time, not to mention the new green garb and a green hat. He had brown, fingerless gloves on, as well as the same boots.

"Link, w-what are you doing here?" I tried to tone down my smile, not wanting to seem desperate.

"Oh, uh...It's...complicated. I'll tell you later."

Telma stopped by our table, dropping two glasses of water in front of us, and she leaned in close.

"Be wary of what you say here," she whispered, so only the three of us could hear. "That name has been tabooed." Link looked puzzled, and I'm assuming that I came across as the same.

"I don't understand..." he murmured. Telma glanced cautiously around the room, before returning her gaze back to us.

"If you want an explanation, come back again a little later, when this place is closed. There's not anything I can say here." With those final words, she went back to work behind the bar counter. So, I guessed there were two secrets I wanted to know: why Link was here, and what Telma had been talking about before.

Zelda. What was so special about that name? Two vowels, three consonants. What was the big deal?

"Wait...you've had that name all your life, and no one has ever told you it's tabooed?" Link whispered, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. Damn, Link was charming _and_ he was perceptive.

"Um...well..." I averted my eyes from his, gazing across the room. A dark clothed man was staring at me. His face not necessarily lacking interest, but it was not quite incredulous either. I turned back to Link, before my soft blue orbs met the table.

"...You're not the only one with secrets..." My voice was faint, and my eyes narrowed softly. I peeked at my hand for a second, where it was resting on my lap. There was no glow...for the moment anyway.

"There's something you're not telling me." It was a statement, not a question. Link's gaze was firm.

"I was about to say the same thing." My eyes bore into his, which were wild yet confident. He looked slightly taken back, his cheeks lightening in a soft red hue.

"Fine, you're right." A grin crept up on his lips. "Ladies first." I frowned.

"What's with that face? I'm only being polite," Link added. Ignoring him, I scanned the room. People were beginning to leave, and now only a few remained, mainly those who were in such a drunken stupor that they could not awaken. Telma approached our table, motioning for us to follow her. Link and I got up from the table, following Telma out of a door near the bar. We were now standing in a small room with a table and shelves of beverages. She lit a few lanterns, before quickly closing the door and locking it.

The red-haired woman motioned for us to sit down, and Link and I both took a seat at the table. Telma then joined us, clearing her throat.

"So, you two want to hear a story?" Link nodded eagerly, but I was more half-hearted. "Alright then, but you two have to promise me that whatever happens in this room, _stays_ in this room, you hear?" Again, we both nodded.

"Well, it began around ten years ago, and at the time, the land had remained fairly peaceful for quite some time. I'm sure you've heard of the King of Hyrule? Well, the King was a very noble man, who cared much for his people. He also had a daughter..." Her voice lowered, and I saw Link watching her intently.

"As you can probably guess, her name was Zelda. She was around seven years old or so, if my facts are right. The King of course, was very fond of the girl, her being his only daughter, and only child for that matter... The Queen of Hyrule had been dead for years at that point, and the princess was all the family the King had left. But one day—" Her wavering voice grew hushed, and the candles flickered frantically, daring to extinguish.

"The Princess—_Zelda_, was kidnapped in the middle of the night. No one knows what happened to her after that, and some say she died, joining the Goddesses in the after-life. The King was filled with great anguish, and he hasn't been the same every since. He sent soldiers night after night, searching for the lost princess, but no one ever found her. Though the soldiers of Hyrule were never bright to begin with..." She gave a light chuckle, and then sighed. "Now, tell me, how'd you come across that name?" She directed to me. Her green eyes glinted mischievously.

"Um...I...I just thought of it...It was pretty sounding, I guess..." The bar-tender nodded in understanding, no trace of suspicion noticeable.

Link frowned, clearly distressed.

"And no one's gone to look for her since she disappeared?" Telma sadly shook her head.

"They all gave up hope," she replied solemnly. Link grinned, his smile being able to illuminate even the darkest night.

"Alright, _I'll_ look for her then!" Link stood up in determination. "Now that you're here too...Do you want to help me?" He turned to me, holding out his hand. My cheeks prickled again, as our hands met, my palm resting on his.

* * *

><p><strong>So, the lost princess is going to look for the lost princess, while she doesn't even know that she actually IS the princess that everyone's been searching for...Well, I'm sure Link will be on a wild goose chase for quite some time... Hahaha thanks for reading! <strong>


	4. Recognition

**Obviously, I still don't own Zelda. **

* * *

><p>Isn't it strange how you can know absolutely nothing about a person, yet be so unconditionally drawn to them? Like a moth to a flame, something attracted me to Link, but I wasn't sure quite what it was. And now, he was willing to journey across the land, searching for a princess that he had nothing to do with. He was so selfless, full of...courage. And maybe I was desperate enough for a companion to be willing to go with him.<p>

I sighed, shifting my feet in anticipation, before proceeding to pace back and forth in front of the fountain. Again, no water bubbled, and no childish laughter arose. This must be another lifeless day. And again, like before, clouds obscured the sun, eclipsing the light in a shadow of gloom.

The streets were nearly empty now, as very little people passed by me. I was almost alone, yet it was only around 3:00PM or so. Where was everyone? Where was the joyous parade of civilians that I was so accustomed to? But no one dared to stir, like cornered animals that knew if they moved, their lives would end without a second opinion.

"Zelda!" an excited cry broke me from my thoughts. Link came bounding toward me, his light brown hair swaying as he ran.

"Hey! Look what I got!" He pulled out a handcrafted, wooden bow from his 'magic pouch'. **(A/N Where does Link keep all of his items anyway? I'm just going to call it his 'magic pouch')** The edges were finely carved and smoothed, with a thin string attached to both ends of the bow.

"A bow? Did you get arrows too?" I asked in curiosity. His smile dissipated, a frown taking its place. He scratched his head, before looking down at the ground, his cheeks reddening.

"...No, I must have forgotten that..." I smirked. Without arrows, you might as well have a shield without a sword.

"Oh! Did you get that map of Hyrule that you said you'd get?" His face lit up.

My face flushed.

"Uh...well...you see..." What _had_ I been doing exactly for the past ten minutes or so? I've been in such a daze that I can't even remember.

"You're not mad?" I asked, incredulous.

"Huh? Oh. No, of course not." He glanced around, his eyes scanning the wide town square. There were so little people here. At this time of hour, this place should have been packed. Where was everyone?

"I'm not used to big cities or anything, but..." he trailed off uncertainly.

"Yes," I interrupted. "Yes, there should be more people out at this hour. Let's go ask someone," I offered, though that might be difficult.

Link and I walked around, first taking the western streets of Castle Town. We passed the home of a doctor and the courtyard where that man, Jovani, lived. There were usually a bunch of cats hanging around outside, but they too, were gone. We then proceeded down the southern streets. No merchants were selling items. The whole market stands were empty, and baskets littered the vacant tables.

An ominous breeze swept through the air, ruffling my golden hair. The pale pink dress I was wearing swayed in the wind, as I nervously inspected the area. Something on the ground attracted my gaze, and I bent down. There was a doll with stringy red hair and a purple dress lying on the ground, as if someone was in a hurry and dropped it. My eyes traced the street, until they got to the Southern gates that led outside of Castle Town. They were closed shut. No guards were stationed by the doors either.

"Link?" I whimpered. "What do you think...is going on?" I stood back up, moving closer to him.

"I'm not sure. Let's head to that bar, okay?" I allowed him to lead the way, gripping his arm tightly. He didn't seem to mind, glancing back at me from time to time. We hurried down the stairs, Link taking a much daring way and leaping over the side rails. With me wearing a dress, it would be difficult to do the same without seeming immodest.

He opened the door wide enough for light to hug our bodies, and I took off my cloak of anxiety. We stepped inside, seeing that the bar was packed. So this was where everyone had been! There were probably around thirty or so people huddling together, watching our every move, paranoia leaking from them.

Children were lying in their parents' laps, wrapped in their own innocence. They stared at us with inquisitive expressions, their eyes sparkling with naivety.

Telma was at the bar, but her usual smile was replaced with a look of trepidation. The other adults' faces mirrored hers.

"Zelda?" Link whispered, his gaze flickering across the room.

"What's going on?" I choked out, daring anyone to speak. When no one answered, I tried again. "Hey—" I was interrupted by a hand on my shoulder.

"Hyrule's not safe anymore..." Telma stated in a shaky breath.

"What do you mean?" Link questioned, clenching his fists.

"People have been disappearing..." She looked around the room, at all of the mirror images of fear. It engulfed the whole tavern, slivering across the floor and up the walls. Only the children remained content**—**because they didn't understand.

"Dark creatures have been lurking the streets, taking innocent people. No one is safe anymore," Telma gulped, her words rushed.

"Why are they here?" My cry rang out throughout the room, all eyes now on me.

"Because they're searching for someone," a smooth voice interjected from the shadows. Our heads turned towards a shady corner of the room. Darkness surrendered its hold on the man as he stepped out of the shadows, walking towards us.

The man looked about twenty-four, with raven hair, and dark green eyes. He eyed Link, before turning in my direction. His lips curved into a slight smile, and he extended his hand out to me, and I nervously took it. Link eyed him warily, frowning and gritting his teeth.

"I'm Roy. It's a pleasure to finally meet you..._Princess_."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger? I guess you'll have to continue reading to find out more. On the bright side, there will NOT be a senseless goose chase anymore. Sorry to burst Link's bubble ;)<strong>


	5. Doubt

**Hi! I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading this! You guys are the reasons why I continue writing, so I hope you like this chapter! But I do not own and never will own the Legend of Zelda! I only came up with the plot and any OC characters in this story!**

* * *

><p>What—What did he just say? The stranger's words echoed stridently in my ears, being replayed repeatedly. My legs started to shake, and I could feel myself growing lightheaded, on the verge of slipping away into who-knows-where.<p>

Distressed eyes were curtly waved in my direction. The room was filled with ambiguous murmurs, me being the obvious subject of voice, yet the exact meanings were vague.

Roy watched my expression, a hint of amusement gleaming in his mischievous, yet obscure eyes. Link tore me away from him, acting as a boundary between us. Telma uncertainly looked from Link to Roy, and then to me, an undulation of discomfort clouding her facial features.

"Excuse me?" my voice came out as a barely audible whisper. "Surely, you're mistaken?"

"You didn't know?" He chuckled, his eyes never leaving my face. _"Surely,_ you knew...with that emblem of the Goddesses imprinted across your hand. Silly girl, you shouldn't be surprised." My line of vision traced down to my hand. Indeed the Triforce was slightly visible on my skin, but it would be too faint to notice that quickly...So how could he have possibly known it was there?

Link turned to look at me, his face clouded in confusion, but I averted my gaze. I could tell he had plenty of questions, but I didn't want to answer them now, so I just ignored the quizzical expression painted on his face.

"Hmm..." Roy glanced around at all of the faces staring back at us with interest. "You're attracting quite a crowd. Why don't we go somewhere more quiet?" he offered. Telma narrowed her eyes skeptically.

"I'm not going anywhere without Link." The words tumbled out of my mouth, causing Link to redden slightly, but he nodded his head.

"Fine," Roy confirmed, though he didn't seem happy about it. Telma sighed, leaving us and trying to quiet down everyone. I was about to step towards the door, when I felt a tug on my arm. Turning around, I saw a delicate-looking girl with chocolate brown hair and big, hazel eyes. She seemed to be around fifteen or so. She was looking up at me in awe.

"Are you really a princess?" I pondered over how to respond, but a lady who slightly resembled her pulled the girl away from me.

"Of course she's _not_! The princess of Hyrule is gone!" her mother hissed in a flavor of irritancy.

"The monsters took my little sister! They were running after _me_, but she got in the way!" The girl cried out hastily. "If you were really the princess, maybe you could save her!" The mother flashed her daughter a stern look of disapproval, and led her away.

I was speechless, my mouth cracked ajar. So, _hypothetically_, let's say I _was _the princess. Would I be able to help this girl? And if I couldn't, how could I be expected to rule _all _of Hyrule? The lives of the whole Kingdom, and possibly the world, was at stake, yet I didn't have the knowledge or power to do anything about it! How could I be of use to anyone, if I didn't even know anything about myself?

Hypothetically, of course. I definitely _wasn't _a princess.

The creak of a door fractured my thoughts into minute pieces, and Roy pulled me out of the bar before I could put them back together, with Link following behind.

"Where are we going? Weren't you listening when they said there were monsters lurking about?" Roy stopped to look at me, from about five feet ahead.

"Oh? And is a big girl like you still scared of monsters? If you want to go cower in fear under your bed covers, then we'll just find a _different_ Princess to rule over the kingdom. I'm sure _that_ princess would be more than happy to help." My face flushed a light, vermillion color, his eyes mockingly taunting my every move.

Tears threatened to build in my eyes, my pink lips turning into a hardened frown. What hurt the most was that he was right. I wasn't brave like Link. I didn't even think I'd be willing enough to sacrifice my life for total strangers, even if I was destined to, even if it's my job as the rightful heir. _Hypothetically,_ I reminded myself. There was no elite proof.

That didn't even feel like _me_. A princess? _Me_? Even if I was, why would it have to be my job to protect the lives of others? If they couldn't assist themselves, were they even worth helping? Isn't this world based on an every-man-for-himself concept? Why did the burden of thousands of other lives have to be so heavily placed on my precarious shoulders? What made me fit to rule, while there were plenty of other people with much more experience and willpower to do the job?

My mind was overflowing with thoughts, swirling around in my brain until I didn't think I could even control them any more. A salty tear dripped down my now paled cheek, beckoning more to come as it resigned.

Suddenly, Link roughly pushed me away, now face to face with Roy, and the loud metallic clink of metal rang in my ears. Link was standing up straight, slowly unsheathing his sword, while keeping the blade's tip still enveloped in its case. The parts that were now visible glinted in the moonlight, reflecting the same shine that was in his eyes.

"Woah, there," the dark haired man cautioned, raising his hands in defense. Roy's eyes flickered wildly in all directions. He must have been frightened.

"Link!" I screeched, but my plea came too late.

The one clothed in green fully unsheathed the sword, raising the glimmering blade and letting it hover in the air, before sending a diagonal slash straight at Roy.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, more cliffhangers! Don't you just love them? Anyway, I hoped you liked this, and please review! It would really motivate me and help make this story better! :D<strong>


	6. Reassurance

**Hi! I'd like to thank you all for reading this! You guys are awesome! First, I'd like to say a few things.**

**EDIT: this won't turn into a LinkXZelda fanfic. Notice how this ISN'T in the romance category. Link and Zelda are most likely just going to stay friends. Or close friends. Whichever.**

**3. The Roy in this story is not Roy Mustang nor is he as cool as the Flame Alchemist. Cause' I mean, ****_really,_**** Mustang is just too cool for words. He also is not Roy from Fire Emblem. _My_ Roy is an OC. The name is mere coincidence.**

**Well, that's all, thanks! I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I shielded my eyes with my hands, not daring to look at the sight that was laid out before me. Why would Link do that? I mean, sure, Roy did seem slightly suspicious...but enough to kill him for it? I thought Link was too polite to do something like that!<p>

A ridiculing laugh spiraled through the air, before being followed by a screeching cry that nearly shattered my eardrums. It vibrated through the night and then quickly dissipated, an uncomfortable silence following in its wake. My shaking hands were pried from my face, and Roy stood over me, a smirk engraved across his lips.

"You were really scared, weren't you?" My jaw dropped in confusion, and he stepped aside, revealing Link, his hand grasping the hilt of his sword that he had just pulled out of a black hooded creature with pulsing red eyes. It had been wielding a sharp, thin sword, but the monster, along with its weapon, burst apart in a swirling cloud of smoke, as Link sheathed his rapier. **(A/N This monster is made up and probably would ****look**** like a dementor for those of you Harry Potter fans)**

"What—How—" I glanced between the two of them in bewilderment.

"Link noticed the creature behind me before I did, yet I saw it out of the corner of my eye at the last second...Let's just say it's a good thing he knew that I would roll to the side when he timed his attack." He eyed the swordsman, who now walked over to us, smiling sheepishly.

"Actually...I wasn't positive whether you would dodge or not...but..." Link trailed off. Roy shook his head disbelievingly and smirked.

"So, you'd be willing to stab me to save _her_? Guess you're not the Chosen One for nothing..." Roy had a mien of both respect and amusement, his eyes flashing darkly, as his words became quieter.

"What did you say?" I inquired about his last sentence, but he didn't respond. Link was the Chosen One?

"How did you know about that?" Link's hand instinctively reached for the handle of his blade, a mere extension of his arm. I glanced from his wild eyes to the harsh, incomprehensible ones of Roy. Now, standing between them, I felt slightly afraid, not knowing if I should trust him after all.

"Easy now, I'll explain everything later. Oh, _Princess_, don't look at me like that." He turned his head, and I realized that I must have been glaring. But what other reaction did he expect out of someone who just told that she was the princess of a Kingdom now being plagued by who-knows-what? And what was that grim reaper-looking thing anyway?

Roy looked farther down the southern street towards central Castle Town. He then turned towards us again, clearing his throat.

"Well, as fun as our little party has been, I better be going. Let's resume our conversation another time...Zelda." Link frowned, his eyes locked on the mysterious man before us, not wanting to be left out. Why did he only mention my name? Couldn't Link come too? But...it's not like I was clingy or anything...or possessive.

I watched as Roy turned to walk away, before looking over his shoulder in our direction. I didn't know what to do. Should I run after him? Then I did the math: Naive girl + creepy dude who claims he knows everything = ?

"And Link," a faint glint of light flickered across Roy's irises. "Don't leave her in the dark." Huh? Did he mean that literally or metaphorically? And why was I being left in the dark?

He turned fully around, his face shielded by the obscurity that now clouded over him, and he slipped into the shadows. He was soundless with every step he took as he faded into the background.

Link and I exchanged a look that didn't need verbal syllables for it to be understood. Something definitely was not right here.

* * *

><p><em>Stars danced across a blackened sky in a mesmerizing glimmer of illumination. The moon that loomed overhead was a milky colored crescent, and an array of stars embraced the area around it. The earth was still and tranquil, the only sound was of a graceful swirl of wind that glided through the air.<em>

_I felt cool, wet grass beneath me, prickling against my skin. Looking around, I noticed that there was only a constant shade of black overhead, stretching across the sky for what seemed like forever. No distinct shapes could be made out, but it seemed as if I was on a small island of grass, surrounded by shallow pools of dark blue water. I stood up, still confused about where I was._

"_Young Wielder of Wisdom..." a gentle voice addressed from somewhere up above. Glancing around me, I saw a figure of light hovering in the air, about five feet off of the ground. It was nearly blindingly bright, but from what I could make out, it was a beautiful woman, with light blue hair, streaked with gold, and a golden dress to match._

"_Princess Zelda..." My eyes were fixated on her, despite the intensity of the light that enveloped her very being. She continued,_

"_I am Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom...The other two goddesses are Din, the goddess of Power, and Farore, the goddess of Courage, Together, we created Hyrule. Using our divine abilities, we formed the Triforce, with each triangle of it wielding a fraction of our powers... "_

"_Now, young one, you need to listen to me carefully." My eyes widened, as I was eagerly soaking up what she was saying._

"_A great seed of evil has sprouted in Hyrule. One man named Ganondorf bears the Triforce of Power, and if he is not stopped, I fear that the kingdom and its people will be in great peril." Suddenly, the image of a creepy looking man appeared in the air. His back was turned, so I could not see his face, but he had flaming orange hair and a black cape, along with metallic armor shielding his body._

"_What? What are we going to do?" I cried out desperately. Sure, part of me was kind of relieved to know that I actually WAS princess Zelda, but another part was screaming on the inside. It would now be my responsibility to ensure the wellbeing and peace of Hyrule, and if I failed, the whole kingdom would perish. That really puts a lot of pressure on a girl._

"_Be patient; this is important for you to know," her harmonious voice rang through my eardrums, somehow calming me down, though I felt like crying._

"_There is a hero destined to save Hyrule, the one with the Triforce of Courage bestowed upon him." I opened my mouth to speak again, but she held up a hand for silence, an amused look twinkling in her crystal eyes._

"_I would tell you who he is, but it seems the two of you have already met."_

"_We've already...met?" My thoughts were spinning rapidly, trying to come up with a valid conclusion, and without warning, the gears in my mind screeched to a stop. Because I already knew, and I guess I had always sort of known. Even that very first night that I met him, I sensed something different. I felt a strange power emanating from his body that definitely was not ordinary._

_And my hand lit up with the Triforce emblem for the first time right after I had come in contact with the stranger. The Hero chosen by the gods...was Link._

_"Don't get too excited, Princess. There's another thing you need to understand. if you are not able to grasp hold of your memories of your past, then you will not be able to access your true powers that have been handed down to you. More importantly, you won't be able to defeat Ganondorf without them..."_

* * *

><p>My eyes flickered open, and at first everything was a blur, until my mind cleared up from my slumber. I was lying in bed in my apartment room. I was about to get up when I remembered the dream I had last night. The Goddess of Wisdom had conveyed a message to me that was all too clear: Hyrule was going to be in great danger, and it was up to me to stop it. Or, <em>Link<em> and I.

But that posed another problem. If I didn't find a way to recover my memory, I wouldn't be able to protect the kingdom...or defeat Ganondorf.

**Um, if you're wondering how Roy could have dodged Link's sword, let's just say that Roy is pretty fast, and in the Zelda games, it's easy to roll to the side from enemies' attacks...Anyway, Thank you so much for reading; I hope you enjoyed it! **


	7. Another Encounter

**Hi! Okay, so I didn't get as far in the story as I wanted to, but hopefully the next few chapters will be more...'eventful'...hehehe Anyway, I hope you like it! I made it longer than usual**

* * *

><p>Nayru's message continuously played across my mind, even long after I had awoken. My gaze flickered anxiously around me, scanning the circumference of central Castle Town, as if at any given moment, Ganondorf himself would sneak up behind me, extinguishing the light from my eyes.<p>

Shivering, I leaned against the rim of the fountain, and shut my eyelids, while hearing only the curse of silence that plagued Hyrule. The days seemed oddly repetitive, with the same emptiness that stirred the air. Clouds forcefully blocked out the sun, leaving any bright colors to fade to grey. Footsteps echoed across the pavement, sounding very loud in contrast to the serenity that I had grown accustomed to.

"Zelda?" My eyes opened as Link called out. His gloved hands seemed tense, clenched into fists. He must have noticed me staring at him, because he relaxed, adjusting his hat as to look busy.

"Link," the calm edge to my voice dispersed, being replaced by a tone that was slightly firmer. "We need to talk."

"I was about to say the same thing." I opened my mouth to respond, but he interjected in a faintly agitated voice. However, his facial features portrayed no sign of anger.

"I'll go first. Listen, I'm just going to come out and ask...Were you just pretending you weren't the Princess, or did you honestly not know? I was going to ask you this before, but a lot was going on..." I silently cursed myself for not having prepared for a question so inevitable.

"Link, I wasn't pretending..." I replied truthfully, though the tremble in my voice didn't display it.

"You didn't act like you were one, either."

"No, I mean, I didn't _know_." He sighed in an uncharacteristic manner of disbelief, singing my nerves. "You're not being fair. I really didn't—"

"I still don't understand. How could you _not_ know? And if you are the princess, where have you been the last ten years that everyone thought you had disappeared? Why didn't you just—" Too many questions, so little time.

"I'm sorry, Link, but shut up for a second!" My words came out harsher than I intended, but my brain felt like exploding at the moment from all of the thoughts streaming through my mind; I didn't think I could take much more of this. I wish I could just unplug the valve at this moment and let everything flow out...

Link's eyes narrowed obstinately, but he remained passive, allowing me to speak.

"Link, I probably should have told you this from the start, but I honestly can't remember anything from my childhood, or anything up until about nine years ago. It's all a blank area that I can't seem to fill in.

When I met you that night, for the first time, I lied when I told you my name was Zelda, or I least I thought that I had. I didn't actually know what my name was, but I guess the name just kind of...grew on me. That's why I didn't correct you when you started to call me that..." I took a deep breath, not sure exactly where I was going with this, but not wanting to be interrupted again.

"Then, when Telma told us that story, I was wondering how that name had suddenly popped into my head, because obviously no one ever uses it...Anyway, I kind of ignored that fact. But when Roy came into the picture and completely screwed with my mind, I was so wrapped up in everything that I forgot to tell you any of this.

To be honest, I didn't think I _was_ 'Princess Zelda'. I mean...It's not like I remember ever being anything near to that, so why would I suddenly believe that I was?" He was watching me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. Though I couldn't tell if he was mad or not.

"To answer your question, I _didn't _know I was a princess; I _didn't_ know my name was indeed Zelda, and I was not intending to keep any secrets from you, Link."

"Are you done?" The simplicity of his question somehow stung me, as if he didn't care at all about what I had to say. Not letting that discourage me, I opened my mouth to speak again.

"No! Wait! There's something else, and this doesn't just concern me, it involves you too. Last night, I had a dream, and one of the Goddesses warned me that someone by the name of Ganondorf was going to try to overthrow Hyrule. Apparently, the two of us are supposed to stop him—"

"I know," Link's voice grew softer, his words not having the same spiky edge as before.

"You—what?"

"That was the reason I came here, to help save Hyrule. I was meaning to tell you...but I figured that if you were going to keep secrets, then so would _I._" He flashed me a cheeky grin. I smiled weakly in return, but my lips quickly retracted in worry. Link stepped closer to me, until we were only about a foot and a half apart.

"So...it's true then? You have a piece of the Triforce too?" I inquired softly.

"Yep." He raised a glove hand, turning it over in inspection. As he did so, it spontaneously jumped to life, taking the same form as mine now was. Even though he was wearing gloves, the touch of the Goddesses was still perceptible.

"Hey, Link?" His gaze held mine, so I continued. "Do you know what Roy was talking about when he said for you to not leave me in the dark? You know, the other night." He scratched his head, deep in thought.

"Hmm...I'm not really sure. Maybe he just meant for me to make sure you knew... about me saving Hyrule., perhaps?..But I have no idea how he knew about any of that." His dark blue eyes narrowed, a veil of suspicion glazing over them.

"Like you, I too had a dream, or maybe it was a prophecy. But *****ahem*****, I guess I'm not special enough for one of the Goddesses to speak to _me _directly."

His eyes sparkled as he spoke, but the impish tone quickly faded as he returned to the matter at hand. "I didn't see a Goddess etched in flattering colors. No, it was more of the opposite. There was destruction, not beauty. Hyrule Castle was the first thing that I saw; flames erupted from the towers, engulfing the palace in a ravenous twister of inferno. Dead soldiers and civilians littered the ground like half-eaten apples carelessly left to rot and decay.

A tall man, with strongly built features and hair as red as the embers that echoed in the sky, strode through the castle doors. Skeletal soldiers and various monsters accompanied him. And then the images faded, leaving me in darkness. I thought that I would awake, when a voice broke the encirclement of silence, whispering, '_The fate of Hyrule lies in your hands. Find a girl with a broken past, to seek a way to mend the future. Remember: kill the roots, before the evil starts to branch_...' And then it was over. But I guess I didn't pay too much attention to it then."

He finished at last, trembling slightly as his hands clenched into twin fists. I gulped. If that 'vision' were to come true, Hyrule would surely fall. Every province, every forest, both animals and humans alike, would perish. And that was not hypothetical. There was no matter of 'if', but 'when'. That is, if we didn't put a stop to it first.

It was now up to Link and I to save the whole land from destruction. Oh, how easy that sounded in my head! It was _us_, against a man probably much more powerful than the two of us combined, not to mention the army of his minions we'd have to fight as well! How could two kids possibly accomplish that? I was only...what, seventeen? I wasn't even so sure about that. Link looked around that age, though it had never occurred to me to ask.

How did the Goddesses expect us out of all people to—"

"When was the first time you noticed the Triforce on your hand?" The randomness of his question surprised me, leaving me slightly dazed.

"Uh..." I thought back to that time, only months before. That night I had met Link was in the courtyard on the eastern side of town, which connected to the southern road as well. My hand first lit up when I saw a dog, before it suddenly turned and fled, like it was running away from something...or it was running away from _someone_.

A chill crept up my spine was I remembered that ominous feeling of being watched that night, seeing shadows dancing across the area behind me, but I never found the source of the presence. I could tell that someone was there, though, watching from the darkness...I felt eyes upon our backs the whole time we were talking.

"Link, when you first met me, was there a dog anywhere nearby?" He gave me an inquisitive stare.

"No...wait...Yeah, there was one on a southeastern street. It looked really scared though."

"So...you saw it _after_ it was already scared?" My heart rate suddenly escalated, my breathing growing shallower as time passed.

"...Yeah? I was walking through an alley and nearly tripped over it..." He answered uncertainly. "Why?"

So...my hand started spontaneously glowing, the dog got frightened for some reason and ran away...and _then_ Link saw the puppy..._after_ all of that? That means that he wasn't the cause for the sudden Triforce explosion on my skin. But who else could have caused such a weird event? I gulped again, hugging my arms to my chest in fear. There _was_ one other person that might have caused—No! That was...impossible! It can't be...it must have been Link...Yeah, that's right...it was only Link...

My mind swirled with confusion, conflicting thoughts breaking out in my head.

"Zelda? Zelda, what's wrong?" Link's distressed cries broke me from my paralyzed state of being. I shook my head in a daze, hoping to clear out all thoughts on the subject, but the frightening notions refused to budge.

"Princess?" He tried a different route. Link shook me, attempting to ignite the spark in my now glazed eyes, as crystalline ice formed over my irises.

"Link...I'm scared..." I whispered; my words drowned by the apprehension. He opened his mouth in reply.

"As you should be." His lips parted, but it was not his voice. I noticed Link's hand moving towards the hilt of his sword by sheer reflex, and my head swiveled instinctively to my right, my eyes now being greeted by another's.


	8. Play-fighting

**Hmm...I seem to be extending this story more than necessary...Oh well, I hope you enjoy! But I don't Legend of Zelda in any way!**

* * *

><p>I can't say that the face I saw truly surprised me. The mischievous glint that accustomed his jade eyes, to the darkened smile that caressed his lips, was unfortunately, all too familiar. The grin he always wore seemed to act as a catalyst to my now racing heart, a tinge of fear embedded in my facial features.<p>

"W-What makes you say that?" my voice cracked, leaving no concealment in my words.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Roy flashed a glance at Link's gloved hand, which was contemplating whether or not to unsheathe his sword.

"I didn't mean anything by it." I frowned, not truly believing him, and his eyes settled on me. Mine widened, his gaze seeming to penetrate my mind, almost like he was reading my thoughts. Which, hopefully, was impossible.

For the first time, I really took in his appearance, besides that of his face. He was wearing a short-sleeved, plain black shirt, with a collar around the neckline. By the looks of it, he was muscular, like Link, but not so to the extreme that he looked like a body-builder. His pants were a soft shade of grey, close to white, his chestnut colored boots meeting his legs in between his ankle and his knee. Roy's skin was light, yet not quite as pale as mine.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Link's eyes narrow in the direction of Roy's back. He apparently noticed, and with a smirk, turned slightly. The hilt of a sword protruded out from its navy cover, sparkles of gold glinting in random patterns.

Link took a step in front of me, his fingers never leaving the rapier strung across his back.

"What do you want?" his words were coated in iron, tin, and _lead_, the harsh, metallic ring of his voice echoing across the vast space of town.

"You act as if you didn't want me here. I'm genuinely hurt," Roy mockingly pouted. He looked away from the Chosen one, and once again, I was trapping his attention, like an innocent fly to a hungry arachnid.

"So, Zelda...What are you afraid of?" Roy's tone was unsurprisingly filled with derision.

The hair on the back of my neck suddenly stood on end, and my legs took me a step backwards...

That's when I bumped into something..._someone_? I turned around, and instantly, my blood froze to ice. I jumped back, nearly causing Link to fall over. My mouth hung open in fear, daring a scream to slip out of my throat, but no sound emerged.

A skeletal hand stretched towards me, its sharp, talon-like claws threatening to pierce my flesh. The creature, absent of everything but bone, was carrying a large, butcher-like sword, dragging it along across the ground. It's face—actually, it didn't _have_ a face, it was just a skinless structure solely composed of bone and nothing else—was pure white. It's eye sockets were vacant, leaving black, gaping, apertures in its place. The jaw of the creature widened, as it released a sickening groan.

I was then shoved to the side, staggering backward, as Link sliced the skeleton with his sword, causing a cracking noise to erupt. With another powerful swing, the creature completely crumbled, leaving only various bone fragments in its place.

"What was that thing?" I stuttered, clutching my chest. Link sheathed his sword.

"A stalfos," Roy warned. "Careful, it's not dead. Oh...well, I guess it wasn't really _alive _to start with..." Without warning, the fragments quickly spun around in the air, reforming the monster. Before Link could arm himself again, the stalfos rammed Link with its shield, knocking him to the ground. It abruptly changed targets, spinning around so rapidly that my eyes couldn't even adjust to its swift movements, and the blade's side collided into me like a club, sending me flying to the ground.

I grimaced in pain, clutching at my bruised ribs, as it towered over my crumpled form. In mere seconds, it was sliced in two, by Roy this time, and once again, it fell to the ground in a heap of bone. Before it could reform however, he threw something small and round, and I shielded my face as it caused a miniature explosion. The dismembered skeleton incinerated, leaving no trace of its existence.

Roy extended out a hand, and I took it, as he helped me up.

"You alright?"

"Uh-huh..." I trembled, the image of the carcass still haunting my mind. Roy sheathed his weapon, which was made of glittering silver. Link said nothing, getting back onto his feet, his lips curved into a tight frown.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated, his voice surrendering to hostility. Roy's head turned, and both of their eyes immediately locked in combat. No words were spoken, but there must have been some hidden message that I didn't catch, because Link gritted his teeth, once again reaching for the sword on his back. Roy grinned, seeming to have won an unannounced prize.

I cleared my throat, uncomfortably looking between the two of them, determination plastered upon their faces.

"Um...guys?" Link shoved past Roy, without a second glance towards him, and grabbed my hand. My cheeks instantly reddened, as he began to pull me away from the fountain, towards the south side of town. I looked back over my shoulder. Roy was standing motionless, his gaze placed uncertainly on me.

"Where are you going?" Link did not answer his question.

"Link, wait," I hesitated at his side.

He begrudgingly stopped, and I turned around. "Roy..." His eyes lit up in awareness, curiosity gleaming in bright pigments of green.

"You lied." He cocked his head to the side. "You never told us how you knew who I was, or about Link." I motioned in his direction. Upon hearing his name, he pivoted, facing the same way as I now was, though averting Roy's eyes.

"Oh." A smile immediately lit up his face. "Why, of _course_. How could I forget?"

Something about his tone, or maybe it was just his demeanor in general, made Link tremble, and a high-pitched sound followed. Link was standing firmly on the ground, sword in hand, looking quite menacing. I was just glad that his anger wasn't directed at me.

Roy laughed, seeming to edge Link on more.

"Do you honestly want to fight me? I promise you, it won't be pretty." His eyes sparkled in amusement.

"I like challenges," Link sneered, a deep orange glow of fire burning in his irises.

"As you wish. Though I warn you, I can't make any promises that your handsome face will remain uncut. Maybe she won't care?" Roy flashed me a cheeky grin, and my eyes narrowed.

"_Fine_. But let's make a deal; if I win, you're going to tell us _everything;_ no more games." His face darkened in purpose, his lips pursed.

"That seems fair..." His face arose in contemplation, a sneaky smirk then shaping his lips. "But if _I_ win...you have to do me a little favor. I'll tell you what it is after the 'fight'."

"...What kind of favor?" Link tentatively replied, slightly lowering his weapon.

"Aww, what's wrong Link? Is the little Hero afraid?" Link bared his teeth, clenching his weapon so tightly that his knuckles whitened.

"Ooh, don't _you_ look scary! I nearly mistook you for my mother, though even she had a stronger build than _you_." Link growled, looking ready enough to kill Roy by now. He however merely smiled, remaining calm.

I apprehensively looked between the two of them. How far would they be willing to go for the sake of pride? Enough to severely injure? To kill? Frightfully, I took a few steps back, not wanting to get in their way. It was not my fight.

"What's the matter? Are you too much of a Cucco to say anything?" Link didn't respond, fury etched in every portion of his face. "Dear, boy, I hope you know that girls don't like the quiet type. Although I'm sure there isn't much going on in your head to start—"

Link didn't wait for him to finish. He quickly jumped in the air, bringing his sword down from above his head. Roy easily dodged it, not even bothering to take out a weapon of his own.

"Poor technique; a simple move like that won't be enough to defeat Ganondorf." Roy jumped backwards, so that they were now about twenty feet apart.

My face paled. Seriously...What. The. Hell. How could he know about any of that? About Ganondorf? To get the records straight, I was now _seriously_ wanting Link to win, though I didn't approve of their brawl in the first place.

Link hesitated at this notion, but shook his head quickly, steering his concentration back to the present.

"Surprised, are we?" An arrow whizzed past Roy's head. His eyes widened, looking startled. Link's bow was out, pointed straight at the crow, its raven feathers whipping in the wind, its darkening face taunting his every move.

Link pulled back the string, letting another test-arrow fly. Roy however didn't move out of the way, but with a sudden shift of his hand, the wooden arrow was sliced in two, veering off course. It fell to the ground in pieces. The arrowhead lay scattered across the tiled pavement.

Roy stood, rooted to the spot, his sword raised near his face. The agility of his movements and the way he instinctively knew what to do and when to do it, deeply amazed me. How could someone possibly react that quickly and with that level of skill? Not only was his move timed perfectly, but also the swiftness of him drawing his sword was remarkable. Yet somehow, it seemed impossible at the same time. Was he really that advanced, or could he be cheating by some means?

Link's face reflected the same astonishment as mine, though he tried hard not to show it. Roy waited for Link to recuperate, before making a move. In a flash, he was right in front of Link, the flat side of his sword merely inches away from his face. I cringed in horror, standing motionlessly. Would he really hurt Link? It was just a game...wasn't it? Just for...'fun", _play_...Nothing serious...

Link ducked, rolling to the side, seeming to move in slow motion, just as Roy's sword sliced the air he was breathing in only seconds before. Link jumped up onto the rim of the fountain, about a foot and a half above ground level. My eyes were locked on Link, awaiting his next move; I took a glance where Roy stood, but he was gone. Link noticed it too, as he glanced around the now empty space. Something compressed inside of my chest, and I felt a presence emerge close by.

"Link...Watch out!" I warned. His eyes widened, noticing it too. He turned sideways, before rashly back flipping off of the fountain's edge, as a blade was swung dangerously close to him. Link lost his footing, slipping to the ground, his hands catching his fall.

Roy was standing on the other side of the Triforce statue, his rapier extended to where Link was perched. How he just appeared there was beyond my knowledge. Could he teleport now, too? I instantly ran to Link, bending down next to him. He was clutching his left arm, near the middle of it. He wasn't actually hurt, was he? He had moved away just in time, so there was not way Roy's sword could have made contact with him, right?

But to my dismay, his tunic did indeed have a thin slice in it, along with the fine white shirt he wore underneath. Blood stained the cloth in a light, crimson color. At least it wasn't very deep, or the gash could have been a whole lot worse. He didn't seem to be in much pain; it probably had just stunned him.

"Roy!" I screeched in anger, standing up. As I called, he jumped down, stalking towards us.

"Done already, Link? That sure didn't take much..."

I growled, my hand, acting for me, reached for something hanging on a belt, hidden underneath my long, emerald patterned shirt. I stealthily retracted the silver object of my interest, my hand not even letting me ponder about this, as it came dangerously close to its victim of choice. Before the knife with a hilt embroidered in gold could make contact with its prey, my wrist was instantly grabbed, fingers pressed down on my skin.

"Well, who would expect such a thing coming from _you_, princess?" A mesmerizing shade of green locked with an ocean blue, his eyes fighting against mine. The knife slipped from my grasp, falling to the ground in a thunderous whisper as steel clashed with stone.

I couldn't speak, couldn't even move an inch...

Something took over my mind, a slew of strange images intervening with those of reality. His face was still in front of me, yet it wasn't quite _his_. It was a younger version with a more innocent aura emanating from him. For some reason, his eyes were tinged with concern.

A boy with young features was now the only thing I saw. It was definitely Roy though; the same twinkle in his eyes was still present. The background behind him was blurry, and I couldn't make out anything distinct whatsoever. It was somewhat bright, from what I could tell, but I didn't see a sun or a moon. Maybe there were trees that I just couldn't make up, but the only thing my focus was on was he. Suddenly, his face blurred, hazing out like a rippling reflection of water that became more ambiguous as it stirred.

Two faces merged together, and now only the present Roy filled my vision.

"Zelda?" I blinked, my line of sight clearing. He was kneeling down with me half in his arms and half on the ground. Had I passed out before? That seemed likely, since my head was throbbing inconsistently in pain.

For a second, that same adolescent boy was mirrored in his face, an emotion he had never showed before playing across his features...Concern maybe? I closed my eyes, sighing.

One sole puzzle piece emerged out of a thousand missing others...But this was enough for now.


	9. The Meeting

**Sorry for the wait! And I apologize if this chapter seems rushed, but I was hurrying to get to the really important things...Anyway, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>My head ached, pounding in the same unsteady tempo as my heartbeat was, although I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was from passing out earlier? Had I hit my head when I fell? At least my memory couldn't possibly be more damaged than it already was.<p>

The sound of faint footsteps crawled towards my senses, making me shudder. A chill swept over me, as fingers gently brushed across my forehead. I wasn't sure whose they belonged to, but it somehow calmed me down.

Tentatively opening my eyes, I was unexpectedly welcomed by another's. I blinked in confusion and Roy immediately retracted his hand. My cheeks flushed, seeing as he was standing over me. I awkwardly arose from the bed, pushing him and scrambling away.

I looked around the room; the bed I had previously been laying on rested against a wall painted a cream color. A circular carpet of a dark vermillion decorated the floor. There was a wardrobe next to the bed, with the shelves neatly tucked in. On the other side of the bed was a smooth, wooden desk, littered with random scraps of paper. A swirling staircase connected the two floors, and I hurried down the steps. On this floor, was a generic looking kitchen, with a sink, cabinets, and shelves. A table stood proudly among a rectangular carpet of cerulean.

After finding an empty chair at the table, I quickly sat down, avoiding Roy's gaze as he perched himself on the bottom step of the stairs.

"Um...you're kind of hot." I jerked my head up, a scarlet hue painted on my cheeks.

"_Excuse_ _me_?" He smirked, rolling his eyes.

"No, _temperature_ wise. Though..." He trailed off, a sarcastic laugh escaping his lips. I shook my head, ignoring his last comment and asked,

"Where's Link?"

"Probably sulking somewhere. But don't worry, I didn't beat him up _too_ badly." I frowned, folding my arms. "...I was kidding, kind of...Anyway, he said something about taking care of a horse."

Roy's feet glided across the wooden floor, shadows being cast amongst the room from the many-lit lanterns placed throughout. He took a seat on the other side of the table so that we were facing each other, his stare never leaving me.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Our eyes briefly connected, but he looked down at the table, masking his face from my curiosities.

"No..."

"Roy?" He looked up. "So...you're really not going to tell me _anything_? This can't just be because Link lost." I could tell that he instantly understood what I was talking about.

"Well, if you're _so_ eager to know...To put it simply, I work for your father..." He was hesitant about the last few words, but I didn't care at the moment.

Was he joking? That's _it?_ That's all he had to say?

"And you couldn't have just said that from the beginning?" I howled.

"Well, how would that be entertaining? It's much more fun to make you work for it." He smiled, content with my irritancy, but his eyes were glazed, his true thoughts lingering on a broader topic.

"You're ridiculous! Do you want to elaborate on that? And what do you do exactly?"

"No. I don't, actually. You'll know; _trust_ me, just not yet. Not now, it's not the right time." Geez, he was infuriating! Why leave something that important out? Really, why was he playing me like this? Was this really all a game to him?

"You're...such a—" I stumbled for words, some which seemed far too harsh and unnecessary. But there was a faint knock on the door. Roy sighed, getting up and striding reluctantly towards the door, before pulling it open. Link stepped inside, looking around and then coming towards me.

"Link," His face grew pale, hearing the venom in my words. He cleared his throat, taking a fearful step backwards.

"Don't worry, she's not mad at _you_." Link's eyes narrowed, capturing Roy in a look of resentment. I noticed that scratches sliced his tunic in various places, and his left arm was bandaged in a thin, white wrapping, where a laceration was in the process of being mended. A light, purple bruise was also imprinted on his cheek. Meanwhile, Roy seemed perfectly untouched.

Roy flashed me a warning look, knowing what I would say next.

"Shouldn't you be leaving, Link? After all, you do have matters to attend to." Link bared his teeth in a hiss.

"Shouldn't you quit hounding an innocent girl? I'm sure you have other tea parties to attend to," Link sneered, taking a threatening step towards him, although he knew that in a real fight, he wouldn't stand a chance.

I abruptly stood up from the table, approaching them at a quick pace.

"Where is it you're running off to, Link? Does this have something to do with Roy?" His face twitched.

"Yes, and apparently, I can't tell you."

"Oh? And why not?" I challenged.

"Link, time's running out. Hyrule won't wait to fall just because you choose to waste your own time. You need to go, _now,_" Roy's voice gleamed in urgency.

"Go where?" I was shouting this time, but neither one ever gave a reply.

* * *

><p>Link walked out through the western gate of Hyrule, with Roy and I trailing behind. A beautiful brown mare with a silky white mane waited for him in front of the bridge, casually chewing on some grass. Link turned around suddenly, and I nearly bumped into him.<p>

"Zelda...I guess this is goodbye for now, until I return, at least. Be careful, alright?" He discreetly looked in Roy's direction. I nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry about me! Take care of yourself. I'll be fine." I smiled, though inside, I was worried about Link leaving. For one, I didn't want harm to come to him. Secondly, with him gone, nothing would stand in the way of getting to me. And that included whatever treachery Roy was hiding up his sleeve.

A fleeting smile arose on his face, before he turned back around, reaching his horse. He stroked her mane, and she let out a soft greeting to her master. He then hoisted himself onto her muscular back.

"Link, wait a second. Be very careful not to lose the object I gave you before. If you do, to put it gently, we'll be screwed." Ah, that was _gentle _Roy for you! Link nodded, urging his horse onward into a gallop, speeding off to an unknown destination.

What object had Roy spoken about? Was it a weapon? I looked over to Roy, who was smiling in content.

"So, princess, where to next? Actually, I have a place in mind." Oh, goddesses...I sure didn't want to go _anywhere _alone with him! Especially now that Link was gone.

"Yeah?" I turned away, gazing absentmindedly in the direction in which Link had gone. Roy swirled a piece of my golden hair with his finger.

"How would you like to meet the King of Hyrule tonight?" I think my heart had just skipped a beat, right then and there. I'd get to meet my father? I'd wanted to meet my family for years, yet I hadn't even known who they were. Now here I was, part of the Royal Family, and I was actually going to see the King!

I concealed my excitement, swatting his hand away while glaring at him in disbelief.

"What's with that face? I thought you of all people would like to meet the King. But I guess if for some reason, you have other plans..." I bit my lip. What if he was lying and this was a trick? He knew way too much about me to be harmless.

"Fine...I'll go with you," I surrendered.

"Good. I shall be your escort for the night." He winked at me, ambling off to head back into the city.

I sighed...What had I just agreed to?

* * *

><p>A series of knocks paraded my front door, and I opened it with no hesitation.<p>

"Ready?" Roy leaned casually against the doorframe, pulling me into the cool air. The sun was setting; colors of pink, purple, and orange dashing across the sky in an entangled embrace.

He grabbed my hand, navigating us through the eerie streets of Castle Town, lifeless as they had been in daylight. Now, an evil aura emanated from them as if invisible creatures lurked at every corner.

"You haven't said a word. Nervous?" Roy's voice severed the silence that restrained us, echoing off of the pavement.

"Not at all," I lied. He smirked, shaking his head.

"To think, after years of searching for you, you were right here all along, in the lion's den." He pushed open the doors that led out of central Castle Town and towards the palace, as we silently glided up the steps. Ornamented tapestries lined the walls, and I braced myself for what lied behind the next set of doors. Roy didn't wait another second to open them.

I gasped once we had entered. We were standing in the most magnificent courtyard I had ever witnessed, lit my numerous torches lining the walls. A tall, swirled, stone figure topped with the Triforce symbol, stood in the very middle of the space. Shrubs were cut in a variety of patterns, giving the courtyard an air of sheer elegance. The area extended around the circumference of the castle, doors leading to different parts of the garden, although we didn't venture through them.

"I haven't been here this _whole_ time," I finally replied after catching my breath. We entered the door directly in front of us. About five lit chandeliers hung on the ceiling, each lowered to a different height. Other than that, the room was empty.

"Oh, yeah? And where have you been, might I ask?" He took us through another door. I decided not to keep track of how many we would go through; it was impossible to memorize the path we were taking.

"Why have you been seeking me this whole time, might I ask?" I mocked. It was his turn for silence.

We proceeded through a countless number of doors, up more staircases than I have ever seen before, and not once did we meet anyone else along the way. I didn't dare ask him about it though, for fear of the reply.

We'd had to climb many towers and rooftops, but the one we were now on was the grandest of all of them, and I guessed that this was our final destination. I ran ahead of him, away from the entrance we had just come from, and turned around. The massive peak of Hyrule Castle stood before me, and beneath the waning sun, I could see everything clearly. The massive tower stood alone, cascading through the sky. The rooftop tiles were a dark green, shimmering in mysterious patterns. Two flights of stairs led up to the tower, which seemed to beckon me closer.

"Are you ready?" Roy brushed my arm to get my attention. I nodded, anxiety flooding through me. He smiled in reassurance, though something in his eyes told me there was more to it than that. What would await us inside the next room?

I wasted no time in finding out, running up the steps as quickly as I could, Roy following behind.

The room was dimly lit, but I could faintly make out the figure of a man up ahead, standing in front of what looked like a throne. A giant, Triforce of stone hung atop the wall, with three statues of woman who I assumed to be representations of the goddesses, clinging to it.

Roy motioned for me to move forward. A long blue carpet flowed gracefully across the room. As I followed the trail of blue, I couldn't help but emit a gasp.

"Zelda, meet the King of Hyrule!" Roy's voice vibrated throughout the room.

No. Something was horribly wrong! This couldn't be happening! What poor timing for Link to leave! No wait, time had nothing to do with it. This had been planned.

Rooted in front of the throne, stood a tall, burly man in dark clothing, a cape of black rolling off of his back. His hair shined with an orange luminescence that seemed to pierce everything around it. Power radiated through him, and he turned around.

None other than the King of Evil himself stood before me, a wicked smile arising on his gruesome green face. His eyes shined in pride, finally claiming the prize he had been anticipating.

"Hello, Princess...I've been waiting for quite some time." A booming laugh rang through the room. "And now, here you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! I hoped you liked this! :)<strong>


	10. Treachery and Lullabies

**Thank you so much for reading/reviewing this! This may sound corny, but it really means a lot to me! So, onwards to the story! **

**But I don't own The Legend of Zelda in any way! Except for Roy, he is my OC.**

* * *

><p>Ice melted through my veins, my body wrapped in a blanket of terror. Ganondorf's fierce yellow eyes pierced straight through mine, numbing my senses. I forcefully turned my head, penetrating Roy in a harsh glower.<p>

"You liar!" I shrieked, as a tear unwillingly slipped down my cheek. For the slightest instant, a twinge of remorse flickered on his face, before it quickly dissipated in exchange for arrogance.

"My apologies. Let me correct myself." He bowed in derision. "Meet the _new_ king of Hyrule."

Ganondorf smiled at this prospect, his arms tightly crossed against his chest. I bared my teeth, scanning the large expanse of the room for any possible exit. There were large openings in the sides of the room, where windows could have been placed, but it would be stupid to try to jump out.

The only other way out was through the entranceway we had just come through. Without giving it a second thought, I turned around, sprinting towards it. A laugh reverberated throughout the room, and I heard the snap of Ganondorf's fingers.

I grimaced, as unwanted visitors appeared. Now blocking my escape route were two knights cloaked in charcoal colored armor, ornamented by golden carvings. Tall helmets covered their faces, and each of their hands was locked in a giant, club-like sword. In their other hands was a shield and a smaller sword.

They firmly stood their ground in a battle position at my approach. I had absolutely no chance of defeating them with only a dagger equipped, but I took it out anyway.

I gripped it tightly, my feet frozen to the blue carpet beneath my feet. The Darknuts warily scanned me, positioned directly in front of the exit. There was no hope of escape, and another searing laugh from Ganondorf proved it.

His mockery seemed to fuel my anger, and I desperately reached for certain objects stowed in my pouch. Not waiting for hesitation to settle in, I threw three needles at one of the knights. With impeccable aim I didn't know I possessed, one of them stuck in between the slits of the left knight's helmet, while the other two casually bounced off its armor. **(A/N I know that Sheik is usually the one with needles and a dagger, but I mean...I can't make Zelda TOTALLY useless, right?)**

"Pathetic girl, do you really think measly needles will do anything? The Goddesses were foolish for choosing you to inherit the power of wisdom. I expected more from the princess of Hyrule," Ganondorf sneered, disappointment apparent in his voice.

I ignored him, hard as it was, and waited. Within seconds, a small explosion erupted from the left Darknut's head. It shrieked in bewilderment as its helmet disintegrated into miniscule fragments. Its actual head was slightly human looking, but a thinner, iron helmet bordered his face, with spikes like a crown lining the top of it.

"Exploding needles, huh? You're not too powerless, after all. I'll have to make note of that." That was from Roy, but I had other inconveniences to worry about.

The now exposed knight lashed out in rage. I leaped backwards, narrowly missing having my head torn off. However, my relief came too soon, and a blow from the side struck me so hard that my breath rushed from my lungs. I didn't even have enough oxygen to scream, as I was knocked through the air, tumbling roughly to the ground. I coughed, and felt a warm, crimson liquid drip down my lip. I attempted to move, but an immense, burning sensation filled my right side. I lifted my hand to where I had been painfully struck, and shades of vermillion instantly covered my palm.

The Darknuts had repositioned themselves in their original passive stances, seeing as I no longer posed a threat.

"Zelda, are you okay?" a mere whisper cascaded through my ear. Roy knelt beside me, touched with distress, but I'm sure it was just another act.

"Damn you! Do I _look_ okay? You filthy traitor!" I screeched, struggling to get to my feet. My face was wet, whether it was from blood or tears. I unsteadily stood up, rocking back and forth, my fingers still clenched around my knife. He bit his lip.

A series of short applause filled the room. Ganondorf was staring at me in amusement, clearly finding pleasure in my pain.

"Ah, what an entertaining show! Too bad it has to be cut short." He casually strode towards us, taking his time with every step, as a smile was carved on his menacing green face.

Roy gripped my arm, trying to steady me, but with no warning whatsoever, I pulled it back, and with as much force as I could muster at this point, punched him in the face. He grunted in a mixture of pain and surprise, stumbling backwards a few steps.

I let out a cry of defeat, falling to my knees. I pressed my hand to my wounded ribs, trying to stop the flow of blood. My head spun with an assortment of color, wavering between shades of black, threatening to permanently cloud my vision.

"Zelda, can you hear me?" Roy's voice rang in the _distance_, though he was standing right next to me.

"Princess, Princess!" a younger voice called out. It sounded like Roy, but his voice was usually much deeper. Was this one of those mysterious flashbacks like I had while Link and Roy had fought earlier?

"Zelda, hang in there!" The sounds merged together to a point where I could not tell whether it was from the past or the present.

* * *

><p>"<em>Princess...Zelda..." a familiar voice that slid through the air like a wisp of silk, called out to me. I recognized it immediately, although only the harsh strain of black filled my vision.<em>

"_Beware of what lies ahead...The belly of the beast is a dangerous place, where traps and peril lurk at every corner..." Nayru's tone was calm, but her words displayed an urgent warning._

_Were there more traps? Hadn't one already deceived me? If I could speak up, I would ask her if Roy could be trusted, but I assumed that the reply would already be known to me. Only Link could be trusted now, yet he was not even here._

"_Remember: words are but an assembly of vowels and consonants; it's up to you to decide whether to listen or not. Don't be discouraged; you're never truly alone." Nayru paused, and for several seconds I was lost in deep silence._

"_Young princess, even if all seems lost, the power of the Goddesses will still remain with you. Do not forget that. I wish you the best of luck..."_

* * *

><p>A series of melodious notes greeted my ears from somewhere unknown. I rubbed my dark cerulean eyes, before opening them.<p>

I noticed that I was lying in a white bed in a room I had never seen. There was an unlit fireplace on the other side of the room, a red cushioned chair positioned next to it. I slowly moved away from the bed, testing my balance. The wound I had received from the knight seared in pain, but pain was merely a message, and I refused to listen to it.

Rays of light streamed through a glass-paned window, seeming to beckon me towards it. I peered curiously out and the whole expanse of Castle Town came into view. Specks that I assumed to be people, crowded around the center of town, near the fountain. What was happening to them now that I had been imprisoned? They hadn't really had a princess beforehand, so would now be any different?

Then I noticed it. Waves of fire leaped from the rooftops of various buildings, as screams gradually began to escalate through the air. Soldiers gathered around, the spears in their hands shaking as fear took hold of them. I couldn't make out what was going on now, but I thought I saw some of the soldiers run away in terror. What had scared them?

A woman screamed, but the sound quickly dissipated from thin air, as some creature snarled angrily.

Was Link's dream now coming true? But his prophecy was different from reality. For one thing, Ganondorf had already taken over Hyrule, without even being noticed. It's like he had destroyed the Kingdom from the inside, but how did he manage to get in without the citizens knowing?

Secondly, Hyrule Castle was not on fire...or at least I hoped. Instead, the homes of civilians burned in its place.

I shook my head angrily, abruptly fleeing the room, not being able to witness the destruction of the city I was bound to protect. What a _great_Princess I was turning out to be: a coward.

Concrete stairs spiraled in both directions, and I turned each way. Should I go down or up? I chose randomly, shakily ascending the stairs, and pushing open the nearest door, where the music was coming from.

To my relief, Ganondorf was not the one playing the grand piano centered in the room. But was Roy really any better?

I quietly slipped inside, propping myself against a wall. He didn't seem to notice me as his hands gently glided across the piano. The notes were mesmerizing and the slow tempo was soothing. I closed my eyes, listening to the soft rhythm, before quickly reopening them, remembering where I was. But Roy didn't stir on the piano bench.

"What is that you're playing?" The words tumbled out of my mouth. Startled, he turned around. A sad smile crept on his lips, and my fists clenched in unease.

"...You don't remember it?"

I shook my head. "Remember what?" I questioned.

He sighed, chuckling slightly. "Never mind then." He brushed strands of black hair away from his jade eyes, glossed in a distant sadness.

Then the images of Hyrule slipped into my mind.

"Roy, what's going on? The town is on fire!"

"You think I don't know?" His tone was sarcastic, but it didn't gleam with scorn. "Ganondorf is making his presence known, so to speak..."

"By slaughtering everyone? You have to let me help them!" I begged, stepping away from the wall, only to fall to my knees. My white dress embroidered in patterns of light blue, trailed on the ground. The blood stains were gone...

"One: only the rebellious one's lives will be taken...possibly, but all the soldiers will surely perish. Two: If I did that, he'd kill us both. Is that what you want? You're no use to anyone dead, Princess. Besides, do you really think you have a chance of defeating him alone?"

I gritted my teeth. He was right. There was no way I could possibly help these people.

"So, what...You're just going to keep me locked in here forever? If Ganondorf wanted the Triforce so badly, why doesn't he just take it? After all, you know where Link is! He could just go after Link himself!"

"First of all, _I _know where Link is; Ganondorf does not. He doesn't need to go after Link because he has _you_ for that. You're the bait, and he'll come for you eventually...at least I would expect he would. Ganondorf has other matters to attend to besides tracking the Goddess's chosen hero. He's busy conquering other parts of the land, summoning dark creatures to roam the earth. Meanwhile, I'm here babysitting _you_."

He got up from the bench, walking towards me. My right side burned, causing me to wince in pain.

"Don't undo the bandages or you'll bleed." Bandages? I slipped a hand underneath my dress, while trying to still remain covered up. It was true, there were bandages wrapped around my injury, near my waist. My eyes widened as I retracted my hand.

"You _undressed_ me?" He opened his mouth in contradiction but then closed it, averting his gaze and running his hand through his hair. "You pervert!" I shrieked. He chuckled slightly.

"I didn't see anything. I had to stop the bleeding, okay? Besides, you probably won't remember it...but I accidentally walked in on you when you were, like, five..." His voice trailed off, and he promptly shut it. Apparently, he had revealed too much.

"Ewww! Get away from me!" I put my hands out in front of me in defense. "Wait...what did you say? You knew me when I was five?" He cursed under his breath.

"I...uh..." He swallowed. "Yes, yes I did." My eyes widened.

"Roy—"

"I didn't lie before when I said I worked for your father." Oh, so he wasn't lying, he was just a traitor.

"How old are you?" I insisted on knowing more.

"Twenty-three." So he was six years older than me. Before I could ask any more, he scooped me up, carrying me out of the room like you'd cradle a child. I struggled, but the stinging sensation in my nerves made me stop. He opened the door I had woken up in, placing me on the bed.

"Roy..." I managed to choke out.

"You look tired. Go to sleep." As if on command, my eyelids drifted shut, and sleep overtook me.

* * *

><p>He waited near the fireplace until he heard her breathing steadily. He approached the sleeping princess, covering her body with the blanket on the bed. She looked so small, like she was a little kid again, like before she...<p>

He shook the thought from his mind, brushing the hair away from her eyes. He smiled, remembering a question that she had asked him earlier. He was disappointed that she hadn't known the answer, but he couldn't blame her. If anything, it was his fault that her memory had disappeared...

Again, he forced the thought to disperse. Although she wouldn't be able to hear it anyway, he whispered the answer,

"Zelda's Lullaby."

**heheh I hope you enjoyed this, and please review! So, what do you all think of Roy? The question of whether he is good or evil will remain a mystery for a while, but don't worry, you'll find out later. Oh! By the way, I didn't mean for him to sound like a creep when Zelda found out that he bandaged her. He didn't do anything weird, I swear!**


	11. The Promise

**Tanks for all of the reviews! You guys are so awesome! Link is in this chapter, so hopefully it'll be more exciting! :D**

* * *

><p>Light filtered through the window in my room, in contrast to the sinister images outside. I sighed. The charred rooftops of innocent Hylians scarred the once lively city. The Triforce-crest residing on the fountain had been destroyed, fragments of the stone structure scattered across the ground.<p>

I tried not to have a panic attack—the water in the fountain was a deep vermillion color, glistening eerily in the sunlight. Bloodstains slashed across building walls and tiled pavement like someone had taken a giant paintbrush drowned in blood and painted the entire city a shade of crimson. Rubble from vandalized buildings densely littered the area.

Moving figures enveloped in shiny red armor patrolled the city, marching along monotonously. They were part of Ganondorf's army, no doubt, which probably consisted of skeletal creatures, goblins, and other dead-looking monsters.

"You're awake, I presume." I looked over my shoulder, scowling. Roy slipped through the doorway, silently approaching me.

"Where's Ganondorf?"

"Why? Don't tell me you actually _want_ to be in his presence?"

I pointed accusingly at the window. "What has he done? If you don't let me out I'll break the window and jump!" I threatened, pulling out my knife.

"Hmm...I really should have thought to disarm you first. Besides, jumping in a dress probably isn't the smartest decision on your part."

I hissed, retracting my arm. He grabbed it in an instant, prying the dagger from my fingers. "These people need help!" I pleaded, attempting to flee from his grasp.

"_They_ need your help, or _Link_ needs your help? He'll be fine on his own, Zelda!"

"He's not meant to save Hyrule on his _own_, in case you haven't figured that out! And isn't it _my_ job to make sure that everyone in this city is safe?" He sighed, letting go of my arm. I grabbed my knife back, stashing it in my pouch.

"If I can't leave Hyrule, at least let me go home to...change clothes..." He raised an eyebrow, his sparkling green eyes boring a whole through my lies.

"If it's clothes you want, I assure you, that won't be an issue." With a flick of his wrist, a colored bundle of cloth appeared on the bed. I stared at him, irritation flickering wildly on my face. He smiled.

"Happy now?" _Never been better,_ I thought bitterly. I needed a way to get rid of him, so I could find a way to escape somehow. With Ganondorf gone, he didn't stand as much of a threat.

I flinched, as a scream erupted from down below. Running to the window, I caught sight of an intertwined mass of color. Someone was rebelling. A snarl ripped through the air, leaving a sharp, silver ring in my ears. Whatever grudge Ganondorf bore with Hyrule, it was the citizens who were forced to pay the price. And this time, that toll was their life.

* * *

><p>Sunshine splashed across the trees, casting shadows on the ground. The steady noise of hooves clanking against the earth rang madly in Link's ears.<p>

The amount of trees started increasing, as fields of green rushed by in a fleeting blur. He rode along a trail, where wooden posts marked the entrance to Faron Woods, which had a line of trees on either side. Dust kicked off from the ground, as he passed a wooden house belonging to a man that sold lantern oil.

His surroundings darkened as Epona galloped through a tunnel. Outside of it, was a glistening spring, but she was steered toward the right, guided farther into the forest.

Link pulled her into a slow trot once they had reached the narrow, wooden bridge leading to Ordon. Another spring emerged once the two had crossed it, but they didn't enter. Something didn't feel right here. Dark crimson stained the grass further ahead, and the young hero wasted no time in figuring out what it was from.

Epona ran through the break in the woods, stopping at the opened gates that led to Ordon Village. He turned around, his heart stopping immediately. The spot where his house once stood was gone. Burnt rubble was strewn about the earth; ashes clothed the area of his destroyed home. Who had done such a thing?

The light-brown mare let out a worried cry, sensing that something was wrong. With a frown carved into his face, Link sprinted straight through the gates.

Traces of a fire washed over the whole town like a searing wound that refused to heal. Much of the grass was completely charred, and the trees too were blackened with soot. The village moaned in pain as it burned, before it soon would become nothing more than a distant memory.

To the left of him, stood the house of Fado, the rancher. Half of it had been torn off. Sera's shop had been completely destroyed. The only thing that remained was the tiny cat door standing in solitude among the loose fragments of wood.

He dodged live flames that ravenously lapped at the air from burning patches of earth, making his way around the village to see if there were any survivors. Most of the houses were all or partially demolished, as if someone had taken a giant club and smashed it through the middle of the homes. A sole light was on, emitting dimly from what he recognized as Colin's house. After hurrying there, he roughly opened the door.

Many confused faces stared back at him.

"Link!" A blonde haired boy, Colin, came toward him. Link's eyes wandered across the room, to find a bloody Rusl lying unconscious on the couch. His body was wrapped in numerous bandages, blood oozing from his wounds.

"Link! What are you doing here? You need to leave at once! Ordon is not safe anymore!" Colin's mother stammered. Uli had tears dripping down her face, her hands wrapped around her bloated stomach. It was apparent that she was about to deliver a baby soon.

"What happened? What's going on?" The hero's hands were clenched into fists. Whoever had done this would have to answer to _him_. Uli shook her head sadly.

"Ordon was attacked by these grotesque monsters! It happened so suddenly; no one had suspected that our little village would become a victim of such horrors!" She hid her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. Colin stared down at his feet, trying to hide tears of his own.

"Is anyone else hurt?" The words were rushed and desperate. His heart was beating wildly in anticipation for the reply. What if he had been too late? What if everyone were already dead?

"Beth's father—Hanch is dead." Link's face paled., dread and anger coursing through his veins.

"Fado and Mayor Bo have departed for Kakariko Village, seeking the resident's help."

"What about the children? What about Ilia?" Trepidation took complete control of him, and he couldn't help but tremble.

"They are alright. At the most, they are just bruised, scratched, and terrified. They are all at Malo and Talo's house. It's one of the only buildings that survived." He nodded, saying goodbye, before exiting their house. He made his way over to the said residence, throwing the door open.

Malo and Talo were huddled together on the floor. Their mother, Pergie, was sobbing, as her husband, Jaggle, attempted to comfort her. Beth sat at the kitchen table, her head resting on the wooden surface. Her mother, Sera, was crying, her face ashen.

Their eyes widened when they spotted the newcomer. Beth jerked her head up, her face hopeful.

"Link!" Talo called excitingly. "I knew you'd come back!"

"Are you all okay? Do you know who did this?" A loud howl of grief erupted through the room. Beth's mother was distraught, unable to speak.

"There was a man. It was dark, so we couldn't really see his face, but he was wearing a black cape, and armor shielded his body. He summoned these monsters, and soon the whole town was alight in flames. As you can see...much of the village has been annihilated."

Link looked down at the ground, as anger rippled through him. Ganondorf had been here, and apparently had left his home in ruins just to prove the extent of his power. If that was the case, what state of being was Zelda in? He shouldn't have left her alone...He should have brought her with him, so that if any danger intersected their course, at least they could fight it together.

But she was alone, and with _Roy_. He had never trusted Roy. Roy knew too much to be trustworthy. He was too deceiving to be innocent. He was too adept to be harmless, yet Link himself had been the one to leave Zelda with him.

But then again, Roy had helped him in his search for the one thing that could destroy Ganondorf. But how could the magnifying glass-like object Roy had given him, be of any use? There were no explanations conveyed on the matter. All he knew was that the purple lens was crucial in finding the Master Sword.

Why would Roy help him anyway? It seemed that the mysterious man only cared for Zelda. And why had Roy made him promise not to tell the princess where he was, or what he was doing? Was that really the whole 'favor' Roy had won? Why would his silence be of use?

Link shuddered, just as a door creaked open. Turning around, he caught sight of a girl around his age, with light brown hair and bright green eyes, stepping in the doorway. Ilia. A look of surprise aroused her face, but a smile soon followed.

"Link, what brings you here so suddenly?" Her lips were curved upward, but he didn't miss the mask of pain hidden underneath her expression. A long cut sliced her cheek, dried blood sticking to her skin.

"Long story, but first, tell me what happened!"

"We've already said as much as we know, Link," Talo and Malo's mother spoke up.

"There has to be something else! When did this happen?" His mind was racing for words, anything that would lead to Ganondorf's whereabouts.

"Just an hour or so before you arrived. We managed to put out most of the fire, but our attempts were in vain." Ilia grimaced.

"Don't worry. Whoever did this won't bother you anymore..." Link would make sure of that. He wouldn't let Ganondorf ruin anyone else's lives, or take control of Hyrule, for that matter. Or was he already too late?

* * *

><p>"You really can't remember <em>anything<em>?" After threatening to kill me if I tried to run away, Roy agreed to let me venture through the expanse of the courtyards as long as he was present. I was balancing myself on a high ledge, walking carefully with my arms outstretched on both sides. He walked below, carefully keeping an eye on me in case I fell.

"Nope. I'm absolutely hopeless." My sarcastic manner did not nullify his irritation. I plucked a pink flower from a bush, absentmindedly twirling it between my fingers.

"When you were little you fell off from this once." I cast an incredulous glance at him.

"Oh, yeah? You know, the more you tell me things, the less I believe they actually happened."

"You may not remember your past, but that doesn't mean it never existed, Zelda." I glowered at him, turning my attention back to the flower I was picking at.

"So, how long have you been working for the devil?" I asked nonchalantly, plucking a petal. He bit his lip.

"What's the last thing you remember?" I looked down at him, swinging my legs over the side of the wall, sitting precariously on the edge.

"Uh...someone was calling out to me...and then there was water everywhere..."

"Do you know where you were?" I thought about that. Images of rippling water swirled through my mind. Waterfalls cascaded down high cliffs, the shimmering water clear as crystals. I shook my head.

"Zora's Domain," He stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What? Why would I be in the dwelling of the Zora's?" He wasn't making any sense! Was this a joke?

He looked over his shoulder warily.

"Not here, out in the open. Come inside if you're seeking an explanation." He pivoted in his stance, turning back in the direction of the castle. I leapt down, shakily landing on my feet. He didn't wait for me to follow him...Should I try to escape? I groaned, disposing of my schemes to flee, trailing behind him like he knew I would.

Once we were inside, he led me to the same room he had played piano in before. He motioned for me to sit down on a chair, and I hesitantly complied.

"I'm only going to tell this story once, and since you've never been a great listener, pay close attention to it." I rolled my eyes, slightly annoyed at his attempts to degrade me.

"Don't worry, _sir_, I'll be a good girl and won't interrupt your sophisticated back-in-the-day speeches." I batted my eyelashes innocently, causing him to glare. I had a feeling that I was going to be here for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to cut this chapter short! Next chapter, I PROMISE, Zelda's past will be revealed! Oh, and can anyone guess what object Roy had given Link? Think: Ocarina of Time. Anyway, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!<strong>


	12. Part One

**I'm so sorry for the long wait! But I didn't really have any motivation for this chapter...Anyway, this is Part 1 of Zelda's past! By the way, most of this is in ****THIRD PERSON****, because it was easier to write.**

* * *

><p>I shifted impatiently, the only syllables being exchanged were of silence. He opened his mouth, but the words were swallowed by the hollow reverberations of the room. He shook his head in irritation, avoiding my gaze.<p>

"Roy...I'm going to die of boredom before Ganondorf even has a chance of killing me himself." His attention was drawn back to me, his eyebrows narrowing.

"Listen, this isn't exactly a time I like to remember!" He snapped.

"_Yeah?_ Well, I _can't_!" He was silent for a moment, clenching and unclenching his fists. "Please?" I added.

"Fine. Just don't...judge me." Pain was reflecting off of his saddened face, making me _almost_ feel sorry for him. Almost. But there were too many fragile threads woven between the two of us. One moment, they cast an appearance of stability, while the next left me dangling precariously on the edge. With him, I could never predict when I would slip into the dark abyss below.

"Alright. Then let the story commence!" I motioned for him to proceed. He rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"You were only seven years old at the time. The seasons hadn't quite made up their minds yet, hesitating in the transition between fall to winter. The multi-colored autumn leaves swayed in the wind, rustling wildly, as if they had already sensed the upcoming danger."

I closed my eyes, allowing every word, every phrase, to sink in to the depths of my mind, until his words began to paint themselves through my vision, until I was actually imagining myself living it, like a helpless bystander who was not able to reverse the sands of time that had strung her life unevenly together.

* * *

><p><em>Fallen leaves stirred in the restless wind, whispering trails of secrets as they passed. The sun was beginning its descent from the sky in no rush to say goodbye to the pleasant air of daytime. Golden trees balanced themselves on their roots, casting shadows that hugged the ground.<em>

_Then there was a city, standing elegantly out among the rest of Hyrule. In the heart of this city, was Hyrule Castle, home of the Royal Family._

_Deep within the walls was a child, playing in a meadow hidden inside the vast courtyards that surrounded the royal monument. Flowers of an assortment of hues danced in front of her, performing a show for the young girl. Leaning against a wall in the shadows, was a taller boy than she, watching her closely from afar. A small smile clung to his face._

_Gray clouds shielded the children from the sun, which was losing its shimmering radiance._

_"Princess, it's growing dark." The boy frowned, ambling steadily towards her. The golden-haired girl pouted, innocence gleaming in her cerulean eyes._

_"Aww...But I don't wanna!" She crossed her arms obstinately, examining the blossoms twirling around her._

_The temperature suddenly seemed to drop twenty degrees, as a gale burst through the clearing. Leaves and flower petals became unhinged, flying freely around them in tornado-like patterns._

_The boy quickly ran towards her, whipping his head around, trying to detect any unwanted presence. He sensed it right before it happened, drawing out a silver blade just as the bowstring had been surreptitiously pulled. An arrow bounced off the side of the sword. He smiled, feeling victorious._

_The shriek of the princess made him see through his arrogance. Another archer leaped down from a tree, now holding an empty bow. Fire broke out through the meadow, crawling towards them ravenously._

_"Zelda, I need you to run!" He lunged at the nearest enemy, plunging his sword deep into his heart. She however, was frozen in place, trepidation coursing through her veins. The flames lapped at the grass in front of her, slowly gnawing its way to her feet. They wouldn't stop until they consumed her entirely._

_"Zelda!" He slashed at the other creature, before dodging the inferno and scooping her up in his arms. He sprinted towards the exit of the courtyard, the castle coming into view. He put her down, catching his breath. She whimpered, clinging to his shirt._

_He screeched in fury when a skeletal knight intercepted their path, wielding a dull bronze-colored sword. The knight swiped at the boy, but he rolled around him, delivering a blow to his back. The creature howled, knocking him down to the ground in retaliation._

_"Roy!" The princess's scream was extinguished by a thunderous roar. A tree snapped and lurched forward, before tumbling to the ground near her, missing her head by an inch. Roy kicked the skeleton against a wall, and it shattered. He pulled her into the castle, where soldiers were gathering around, spears ready in their hands._

_"Where's my father?" Zelda's voice rose in fear, escalating in pitch._

_"Princess, he's-" A knight's voice was cut off by the sound of hurried footsteps. He gave a curt bow and retreated, revealing the King of Hyrule, dressed in glittering armor._

_"Father!" She extended her arms out to reach him, but Roy pulled her back._

_"Zelda, there's no time." Tears gleamed in her distinct blue eyes._

_"But-"_

_"You have to hurry." The King turned to the boy. "You need to get her somewhere safe, somewhere far away from here. We're under attack. Will you be able to protect her?"_

_"I'd do it with my life." His hands tightened in determination._

_"But where are we going? Are we coming back?" She emitted a distressed cry. The King held a somber gaze, afraid of losing his only daughter. But time was ticking by, and there was none to spare on heartfelt goodbyes._

_"Zelda, I love you. And Roy...Be careful." The King pulled down a helmet, giving orders to a dozen soldiers. Zelda moved to follow them out of the castle, but was stopped._

_"No, not this way. We need to be discreet." If they were to abscond from this palace alive, then they couldn't just walk out in plain view._

_He draped her in a brown cloak, pulling the hood over her head to shield her identify from the world, before he did the same. Taking her hand, he rushed out of the entrance hall, and through a series of doors, until they reached a seemingly empty room._

_Dust coated the mediocre floorboards; spiderwebs hung in intricate designs on the walls. The princess shrieked, but hastily covered her mouth. Roy stumbled to a painting of Hyrule that hung lopsided on a wall. He blew on it, and a cloud of dust floated lazily though the air. He removed the picture to reveal a switch, which he immediately hit, causing a floor tile to unlatch and causally move aside. He then put the picture back in place._

_"What's that?" She questioned, trembling slightly._

_"Don't worry. You're safe with me." Roy pushed the stone tile farther away. "Well, ladies first." Her eyes widened in horror and loathing. He laughed. "I'm kidding."_

_He grabbed a torch from the wall, stepping down into the darkness. She scurried behind him, locked in the shadows' embrace as they cradled her soothingly. The floor moved quietly back into place, masking their exit._

_The flicker of the flames was the only light that accompanied them, letting it guide them through all obscurities. A rat shuffled along a ledge, breaking the silence that caged them with a hermetic seal. The two carefully descended the stone steps, neither saying a word. Zelda's heart throbbed with every fearful step she took. It felt like they would be spiraling downwards until their legs shriveled up, when she slammed into a wall._

_"Ow! What...it ends?" She squeaked, rubbing her nose. Roy waved the torch over the stone. Writing was transcribed on the rustic-looking wall._

_"It's in old-Hylian. I can't read that!" The princess wailed. He merely shrugged._

_"You're seven. You can barely read __**regular**__ Hylian." He placed his palm against the concrete. Nothing happened. But his hand then gave off a soft glow and the obstacle vaporized. Her eyes instantly grew large._

_"It's a fake wall. And a simple magic trick." He ruffled her blonde hair. "Let's continue."_

_He stepped through the now empty hallway, leading her into a narrow tunnel. Water dripped from the ceiling, and they had to crawl on their hands in order to fit through it._

_"We're in a pipe," He stated, answering her unspoken question that fogged her mind. The water gradually rose the farther they went. Now, they were standing in the middle of a network of drains, water flowing in several directions._

_"We're in a sewer!" She corrected, crinkling her face._

_"It's just under Hyrule. Don't freak out." He jumped across a gap to a ledge. She followed, nearly slipping into the murky water below. After a few abrupt turns, he slashed the bars of another pipe, and a crawl-space materialized._

_He pushed her through it first, before joining her. Zelda's palms were wet from the slight trickle of water that pooled on the ground below her, and a faint light filtered into her pupils._

_"We're right outside of Telma's Bar. Keep your head down."_

_Zelda stood, brushing the dirt from her dress. He was right. The pipe they had crawled out of had brought them to the southern portion of Hyrule, which she had rarely ventured into. Without another word, they ran through the crowded streets full of frightened people who couldn't piece together what was going on, oblivious to two hooded children quietly slipping out of the Eastern gates of the city._

_Once they were outside, Roy let out a sharp whistle, summoning a black mare. The princess took a step forward, an arrow burrowing deep into the wooden bridge in front of her feet. Roy growled, dodging stray darts and disarming the goblin, stabbing both through the heart._

_"Zelda! Get on the horse!" She did as was ordered, and managed to hoist herself onto the back of the charcoal mare that was kneeling down to her level._

_Rapid hooves pounding against the earth echoed in their ears, as they quickly passed through a dark tunnel. Now they were traversing a large, grassy field, towards a bridge that overlooked Lake Hylia. A high-pitched scream filled the air. More arrows sailed toward them, coated in a blazing haze of fire._

_"Damn it!" he cursed, harshly pulling the reins to steer the horse out of the way. Archers riding on boars pursued them persistently. Every attack that was directed at them brought the two Hylians closer to death. The black-haired boy clutched the reins tighter, gritting his teeth while they crossed the Bridge of Eldin. Sunlight was beginning to kiss the sky good-bye, shadows gradually taking its place, and their journey didn't get much easier. They traveled through a rocky pass, where enemies awaited them along the walls on both sides. He unsheathed his sword, deflecting wooden points that dived at them, shielding her body at the same time._

_They were almost out of the jagged path, swerving from enemies as fire flared dangerously close to their heads. Roy's mare slowed to a trot, complaining when he urged her to go faster. Frustration rippled across his face. The moon emitted a soft glow in the distant sky, beaming down at them with a half-hearted smile, as if to say, "It's almost over."_

_"Your horse is tired. Maybe we should―" Her words were cut short, as her breathe collapsed. She toppled to the ground, a laceration slashing a red line against her arm. Zelda's head throbbed, the pain obstructing her vision._

_"Zelda, are you okay?" Roy's voice was strained, and he squirmed underneath her. He lifted the princess up off of him. She wondered why his horse had bucked them off._

_"What…happened?" She looked up at him, his face frozen in horror. His onyx stallion lay dead at their feet, blood building up in a pool around her body. Zelda crawled backwards, terror ripping out her tongue and constricting her throat. A giant green goblin with horns stood in front of them, much more menacing in size than the other ones they had recently encountered. This was easily three times Roy's height, and even he wasn't too short._

_It extracted its spear from the horse's abdomen, causing blood to flow out more heavily. It waved its crimson-stained weapon at the princess, but Roy blocked it with a sword of his own. The beast let out a howl, striking him belligerently, and sending him toppling onto the grass. The spear came down towards him just as he managed to roll away. Slashes pierced the air; splashes of vermillion stained the ground. Roy had a cut running along his cheek, but the monster's wounds were much more fatal. It was panting, hobbling on its battered legs. With no warning, it switched targets, aiming a club at Zelda's head. She couldn't stop its arms from descending, but the impact never reached her. Roy intercepted the attack, taking the hit instead. He let out a raspy breathe, while slamming into a rock wall, blood dripping down his lips._

_"Roy!" Worried, she reached for him, but the creature grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her. She screeched, flailing uselessly in his grip. Light erupted from her hand at a blinding magnitude, and the goblin let go, before fleeing. She watched as it hopped onto a boar. Zelda ran over to the fallen warrior, who was still leaning against the stone._

_"I'm fine, we…" He coughed, wiping the blood from his face. "Need to find shelter." She nodded, too horrified at the events that had taken place only minutes before, to protest. He stumbled to his feet. Admiration twinkled in the princess's eyes. Here he was, stronger than all of those soldiers that strode around Hyrule, and he was not even fourteen._

_Roy managed to hide his discomfort and walk normally, the two of them taking a path along a high, rocky overpass, a wooden fence aligning it. They entered an unknown tunnel, in hope of finding some sort of shelter. The roaring of water greeted their ears. The ground beneath their feet was faintly slippery, and an entanglement of shadows and light were reflected against the walls. Stalagmites that reached all the way up to the ceiling were lining the cavern, leaving wide gaps in between each one._

_In seconds, they had ascended upwards along a trail, and onto the grass. The luminescence from the moon revealed waterfalls encompassing the circumference of the place, pouring into a large, shimmering basin of water. It looked like the water had been sprinkled with little stars. While he stood in wonder, she traced the source of the waterfall that was next to them. It flowed from a dark tunnel._

_"Zelda…I think we're in―"_

_Her foot slipped, and she fell into the water, being carried by its current._

_"Zelda!" He screamed, but it was too late. A wail escaped the girl's lips as she fell, the current finally pulling her over the edge. She heard him curse, glimpsing a shadow diving towards her, until she painfully collided with the rippling waves. The water burned her nose, as she struggled to ascend upwards to reach the surface. But the water was unforgiving, and it dragged her farther into its depths._

_She felt the oxygen that was stored in her lungs being depleted, and soon, she was entwined in darkness._

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, finally! This took me a very long time to write, so I hoped you all liked it! I also hope that it wasn't confusing to read, because I've never used third person in this story before. Anyway...I'm kinda rambling, so please review! :)<strong>


End file.
